<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories - Nightmare Pt 2 by EchoFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986637">Memories - Nightmare Pt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall'>EchoFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hurt Spy - IHS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unspecified Teams, this ones less hurty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Engie and Spy talk about what Spy was dreaming about during his nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hurt Spy - IHS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories - Nightmare Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read nightmare first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Spah?” I asked with slight trepidation. </p><p>“Oui?” He replied distractedly, “what is it?” I didn’t answer straight away, causing Spy to look towards my face from where he was snuggled against my arm. </p><p>We hadn’t slept in the same bed since the night Spy’s past trauma had reared its ugly head in the form of a nightmare. Though, we did sometimes spend time together in bed: resting and cuddling while not falling asleep. I honestly think he was scared that if he woke me up again, I’d leave or injure him in some way. </p><p>“Labourer?” I had apparently phased out and not heard Spy calling my nickname. He looked at me with concern before I set a light kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Sorry, Darl, just got lost in my thoughts is all.” I reassured him with a slight grin. He returned my smile before opening his mouth.</p><p>“What did you want to say to me?” He asked, his head tilting slightly to the side. I tried not to grimace too hard, knowing I would have to be very careful in my approach. </p><p>“Y’know a couple weeks, when we slept here together?” I asked. He froze. </p><p>“... What about it?” I could almost see the gears in his brain churning out the worst things that this conversation could be leading to. </p><p>“You mentioned a name, ‘nd I’m curious as to who it was.” I said cautiously, causing him to frown. </p><p>“Whom? What name did I mention?” He asked, clearly not remembering. </p><p>“Some guy named ‘Aldo’. Think he was hurting you or something.” I responded, causing Spy to go stock-still. </p><p>“I- he-“ he stuttered out, his eyes wide open. I was quick to backtrack, mentally cursing myself out. </p><p>“It’s okay, Son. Ya don’t have ta say anything you don’t want to!” I hoped my words were at least the slightest bit reassuring as I smothered the urge to hug him tight, knowing what had happened last time. </p><p>He took a deep breath and slumped against me, his eyes shutting. Silence rang out as I stayed as still as I could. </p><p>“... Non, I will tell you. I will tell you exactly who that name belongs to.” He said suddenly, a grim determination in his voice and a snarl on his face. </p><p>“N-now, Spah, like I said, you don’t have to tell me anything-“ I started, my voice heavy with concern. </p><p>“Shush, Laborer. I know what you said.” He sat up and swallowed hard. “I worked as a Spy for France during the second World War.” He announced as I resigned myself to staying quiet and simply listening. He took a deep breath before continuing. </p><p>“I was captured and… tortured, by a Nazi. ‘Aldo’ was what his subordinates called him, but I was never sure if it was his real name. He did terrible things to me, things I would never wish upon everywhere.” He then shuffled around to grab me by my shoulders and look me in the eyes with distress in his own. “Laborer- Engineer, I am so incredibly sorry that I mistook you for that… for that monster.” </p><p>There were tears in his eyes and a tremble in his shoulders as he gulped. “I hope you will forgive me for this.” He pleaded. I was so stunned I couldn’t respond for a couple moments, causing Spy’s mounting distress to sky rocket. </p><p>I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I finally decided on what to say. </p><p>“Spah- no, no, look at me-“ as soon as I had addressed him he had averted his eyes. I waited until he was looking at me again to continue. “It takes a lot of effort to tell someone about something like this. I’m so proud of you Spah.” I said, grinning at the shocked and disbelieving look on his face. “But-“ his face returned to a cold frown, “I just wanna say, I would never blame you for mistaking me for someone else in the middle of a gosh darned flashback, Spah! You can’t help it, so god damn if I’m gonna criminalise you for doing so!” I was nearly yelling at this point, watching as Spy - once again - looked shocked. </p><p>“...Truly?” He asked, not quite believing me. </p><p>“Truly.” I responded, a wide smile on my face. He let out a small sob, and I pulled him into a tight embrace. </p><p>We stayed like that for a handful of minutes before I spoke up again. </p><p>“Do ya wanna spend the night here, Spook?” I asked, hoping the answer would be yes. There was a slight bout of silence as Spy considered his options. </p><p>“...Alright, I will. Just this once, though.” He agreed, causing me to start grinning like a fool. </p><p>“Thank ya, darlin’” </p><p>“Non, thank you.” He gave me a small smile before returning my hug with increased vigor. I grinned, smashing my face into his shoulder, wondering if he could feel my grin through his suit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>